starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
R2-D2
|creador= |manufactura=Industrias Automaton |lugar de creación= |linea=Serie R |modelo=Droide astromecánico serie R2 |tipo=Droide astromecánico |longitud= |ancho= |altura=1.09 metros |masa=32 kilogramos |genero=Programación masculina |sensores=Rojo |coraza=*Azul *Plateado |armamento= |equipo= |era= |afiliacion= }} '''R2-D2', pronunciado Erredós Dedós y a menudo referido como Erredós, era un droide astromecánico de la serie R2 fabricado por Industrias Automaton que tenía una programación masculina. Era un droide inteligente y valiente que sirvio a una multitud de maestros a lo largo de su vida, y nunca recibió un borrado de memoria completo (aparte de un borrado mental parcial por Cad Bane durante la crisis de rehenes del Senado) ni ha recibido programación nueva, con estos factores desarrollo una actitud aventurera e independiente. A menudo se encontraba en momentos cruciales en la historia galáctica, y su valentía e ingenio a menudo salvaba a la galaxia una y otra vez. Comenzando su carrera al servicio de la Reina Amidala de Naboo, el droide terminaría sirviendo al Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica, a menudo acompañado por el droide de protocolo C-3PO en muchas aventuras durante las Guerras Clon. Después de que su maestro cayera al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, R2-D2 paso a servirle por un tiempo al Senador Bail Organa en el Senado Imperial. Diecinueve años después de la caída de la República Galáctica, jugaría un papel fundamental al ayudar a la Alianza para Restaurar la República a destruir la temida Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio, llevando lecturas técnicas esenciales para su destrucción. Sirviendo al superviviente de la purga Jedi Luke Skywalker durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, participaría tanto en las Batallas de Hoth como en Endor y presenciaría la destrucción de la temible Estrella de la Muerte II tan solo cuatro años después de la destrucción de la primera estación espacial. En los siguientes treinta años, Erredós acompañaría a Luke Skywalker hasta que su intento por resucitar a la Orden Jedi fuera destruido. Después de la desaparición de Luke, R2 se puso en un modo de bajo poder a medida que los nuevos modelos de droides empezaron a superar al viejo astromecánico. A pesar de esto, su papel célebre en la Rebelión lo protegió del procedimiento de reciclaje habitual que muchos droides viejos recibian, lo que le permitió entrar en una semi-jubilación pacífica en la Resistencia mientras analizaba varias décadas de datos ininterrumpidos, lo que le hacía "soñar" con muchas de sus mejores aventuras. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Ahsoka'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Droids in Distress'' * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * *''Star Wars: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' * ; imagen #6 * ; imagen #8 * * * * * * * * ; imagen #11 * * * * * * ; imagen #8 * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Individuos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Programación masculina Categoría:Personal del grupo Massassi Categoría:Naboo Categoría:Droides astromecánicos Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Miembros de la Resistencia